Eris Marquis
Name: Eris Marquis Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: She’s a big reader. She finds interest in a great many intellectual subjects such as philosophy and history, and researches them until her brain feels numb. The creative subjects are also interests to her. Painting, music and writing are the top three. She hates to dance, though. She’s much too uptight for such a hippy subject in her opinion. She is also a member of the Student Council, always doing her part to keep the peace. She hates chaos, hates anything to be out of order. It is the highlight of all her days to plan and put pieces together, to strategize way to make the school function in better ways. Not that anyone really pays attention or follows her instruction, much to her annoyance. Appearance: Eris is very tall, bordering on 5’11, and has a willowy figure. She has long legs and a graceful neck. She is very pale, bordering on eerie simply because she sees no need to prance around in the sun all day. Her black hair is usually up in a very tight chignon, looking like she’s never let her hair down a day in her life, which is very nearly true. She could be considered pretty for her delicate features: A straight now, piercing blue eyes and full lips with a well defined cupid’s bow; if not for the deadly glare or scowl that is always in play. Biography: Eris was born to a Philosophy and a Mythology professor in late October. Her mother, being a major addict to mythology, named Eris after the Greek goddess of chaos and discord. However, growing up Eris was nothing like her name would state. She was a quiet child, spending her time with books rather than children of her age range. She never played in the dirt, or found fun in dolls. Her parents encouraged her behaviour, hoping to have another professor in the family. They valued intelligence and logic over all else. As Eris grew, with the goading of her family, she only reflected these habits more. When high school came around, she was found studying rather than at parties like the rest of her classmates. She found the chaos of teenagers annoying and she often comes home with headaches, ranting about the idiocy and unseemliness of youth today. In her Senior year, she’d thought to join the Student Council to make a difference, to see if she could somehow beat some semblance of order into her peers’ minds. Of course, seeming as teenagers are so stubborn, and she is viewed as an uptight wannabe schoolmarm, it never worked. It has only made her more annoyed, and even more so now, she’s an utter stress case, and very quickly losing control over her irritation. Advantages: Being close to snapping point could be an advantage. If someone were to annoy her enough, she might just try to bite their head off. Eris is also extremely book smart. She has read about varying subjects over the years and knows how to apply certain knowledges to real life situations. For instance, she can tell the difference between poisonous plants and edible ones, and human psychology is a great knowledge to have in store when needing to anticipate reactions. Disadvantages: Being close to snapping point could also be a disadvantage. She might just break down and give up making her easy to kill. Also, while she is book smart, she has no talent with social activity or fending for herself in the wild. All the bugs and dirt and unsanitary conditions will also prove to be a problem with her. Eris can be quite OCD, fearing such conditions. She will be more apt to cleaning every corner of a hideout before paying attention to oncomers. Either that, or she’ll just try to claw her skin off if she gets too dirty. Designated Number: Female Student no. 45 The above biography is as written by Rhys. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Large Bottle of Smirnoff Vodka Conclusions: Our dear G45 might have condoned the behavior of her classmates before, but after spending a bit of time in the SOTF ACT, she might be driven to drink herself! We've even supplied the liquor for her! Normally, I'd peg this one to be a contender considering she doesn't like her classmates, but given the weapon she got, I don't see her making much of an impact at all... that is, unless she can persuade some dumb jock to trade her his gun for her vodka! Game Evaluations Kills: '''Jim Middleton, Dacey Ashcroft, Ryan Atwell '''Killed by: '''Suicide '''Collected Weapons: Large Bottle of Smirnoff Vodka (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Eris was adopted by dinah_shore after her original handler went inactive. When dinah_shore left V3 and donated her characters to other handlers, Eris was adopted by D/N. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eris, in chronological order. V3: *Finsternis (dinah_shore took over from Rhys at end of thread) *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One By One *Whom Gods Destroy (D/N took over from dinah_shore prior to the thread) *Break Out, Break Out *I Love the Dark.... But I Hate Nature *Wild International Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eris Marquis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students